Corpse Groom
by Goddess Of Sins
Summary: Lifes never been okay for Raven but when she is engaged to a complete stranger for money, everything she knew as right and wrong slips away. As a corpse groom helps her and her ment to be husband leans toward a blonde widow everything falls into chaos. Will she make the right choices and save everything she loves or will she fall so hard she won't wake up...


Corpse Groom: 

Soul Eater/Teen Titan style

_Okay this is just a little idea I had and I really want more teen titan/soul eater fics. Even if some of them are crack pairings. :P_

_Just to clarify: Bruce= Batman_

_Larry= Negative man from Doom Patrol_

_Rena= Elastagirl from Doom Patrol_

_Tell me what you think I know it's a bit of a weird movie to base the story off but Corpse Bride is one of my all time favorites. Anyway, Enjoy!_

_Chapter 1: Wedding Rehearsals_

There was a storm brewing outside...again. To be it was never sunny in this town, always gloomy and over-cast. A young woman finished drawing a picture of a butterfly that was trapped in a medium sized glass vase that was tipped upside-down. She removed the vase letting what she through was one of the Earths most beautiful animals fly away. Suddenly a middle aged woman came barge in asking if the young lady was ready. The younger woman nodded, her silky purple hair tied into a tight bun, she had little make up on her flawless pale skin which looked almost white, she only had a very light gray eye shadow on making her amethyst eyes appear brighter. She was dressed in a tight corset and a light grey, long sleeved dress that had soft pleats on the lower flowing dress. She stood up making sure not to fall in the heels her mother had picked for her. Today she was to be wed to a man she had never met for her parents to "move up" in the social ladder so to speak.

"Come on Raven, we'll be late!" the old woman who appeared to be her mother said walking out the door to the carriage where an older gentleman, whom would be her father, joined her trying to help her into the carriage as her dull, brown, puffy dress caught on the handle. Raven walked out, her right arm holding the other in a nervous stance. She was out of place in the whole ordeal. She wasn't one to be nervous about anything but being wed to a complete stranger in a day she found she couldn't keep the pesky emotion down. Her mother finally made it into the carriage fixing her purple locks up as her father climbed in to. She stepped in with them as her mother began commanding her to sit up straight and put on a beautiful smile for her soon to be parent-in-laws. They soon were on there was as the crack of the reins was heard. Raven looked out the window to see a young woman around her age looking back at her. She had long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and was showing off a golden-yellow dress. She quickly turned away shaking her head.

The family of three arrived at the Grayson Mansion soon after as they all gracefully exited the carriage. The father rang the door bell as my mother commented on the size. The mansions butler, a tall African American boy dressed in a traditional black butlers uniform, answer it soon after. "Hello, you must be the Roth's, Lord Bruce and Lady Rena will be down in a moment please make yourselves at home." The polite young man walked in as they followed. The mother was commenting on the interior. "Arella please, act professional." The older man commented back. "I'm sorry Larry it won't happen again."

"I am pleased to announce the arrival of Lord Bruce and Lady Rena." To elegant figures walked down the grey staircase arm in arm. The woman known as Lady Rena was dressed in a dark blue gown with her dull brown hair pinned into a bun. The man, Lord Bruce, was dressed in a crisp black suit with a dark grey dress shirt underneath, similar to Larry's. His black hair cut and combed to perfection as his cold blue eyes watched them. "Thank you Victor, that will be all for now. Please go set up the ballroom and make sure the priest is ready." Rena said to the butler as he walked off into another room to do as his Lady had told him.

"It's lovely to meet you my dear." Raven's face flushed with embarrassment when Lord Bruce spoke to her. "As to you, my Lady and Lordship." She curtsied and looked away as the elders talked and left to a different room. Raven looked around when she spotted a grand piano, she gracefully moved to it starting to play 'The Voyage' a song her mother had taught her. Suddenly a male voice covered in distaste rang out behind her. "You play?" She jumped almost knocking a vase with a single flower over before she caught it setting it down. Raven turned around and come face to face with the man she assumed was the Lord and Lady's son, and her husband-to-be. She knew it was him because the resemblance between him and his father was striking the both had the same colour and cut hair as well as the same intoxicating blue eyes. He was dressed in a dark grey suit standing formally looking at her.

"Yes, is that a problem?" She stood up and faced him she realized he was a few inches taller than her and looked quite disgusted despite his appearance. "No, no not at all. I just always believed people with the incapability to do anything really played classical instruments." Raven looked down quietly as not to show the male she was slightly hurt by his words. "Err, as we are to be m-m-m-," "Married." His voice said confidently. "Um, yes, m-married. How do you feel about this?" He looked me up and down and grunted. "I can find nothing more appalling then to be married off to some commoner like you, alas we are in debt and you and your worthless excuse of a family is all we have." He turned away when suddenly the doors busted open as Lady Rena came barging in with a bewildered look on her face. "What is this? The bride and groom should not be alone together before the wedding! Hurry and get into the next room for the rehearsals you two!" The two both hurried off so not to be farther scorned by the Lady.

They both stood by the elder priest who was dressed in white robes with gold trimming and looked utterly miserable. He was behind the table that held two wine glasses and a large white candle with two smaller separate ones. The pastor looked at the couple holding his large wooden staff. "Begin." As everyone excepted Richard preformed his vows perfectly now it was Raven's turn.

"W-w-with this hand I will lift your sorrows," Raven raised her left hand. "Y-y-Your cup will never be e-e-empty, for-for-for," the pastor hit the woman's shoulder with his staff. "Properly!" She shrugged the pain off and sighed." "for I will be your wine. With this candle," Raven went to light the candle but it faded as she sighed, "with this candle," She tried again but it faded, as she went to repeat it the doors busted open revealing the blond lady Rachel had seen earlier as the butler walked up to Lord Bruce with a card. "A Lady Terra? Is she from your side of the family dear?" He looked over at his wife as she replied. "She's slipped my mind." "Sorry milord I haven't a head for the date I believe I'm a day early for the wedding." Lady Terra's voice rang out to the others. "Very well, Victor get Lady Terra a seat." Once the strange woman sat back down Raven tried again with the candle as the pastors irritated voice rang out. "Forget the candle!" She shrank back sheepishly as Richard rolled his eyes and let her candle with his in a single swift motion. Clearing her throat she continued, "I will light your cup never empty…" The purple haired woman bowed her head as the pastor hit her again with the staff. "Do you not want to be married Miss Roth!?" "Erm..." Before she could reply he cut in again, "Did you even remember the ring!?" She looked up quickly and walked over to her mother who gave her the ring, she walked back proudly and held it up when suddenly it slipped out and traveled under Richard's mother's dress. Raven ran over, accidently bumping the table making the large lit candle fall on Lady Rena's dress setting it alight. Raven stood up again with the ring after reaching under the Lady's dress when suddenly she could smell smoke and looked down as the flames began to rise from her mother-in-law to be dress. Everyone suddenly began to panic and call for a bucket of water as the blonde haired stranger tipped the wine glasses holy water onto it in a calm matter. Everyone then turned to the young purple haired woman with disapproving looks as she backed up against the door and grabbed to handle running out of the manor as fast as she could. "She's quite the catch isn't she?" Lady Terra's critical voice sounded out across the room as Richard went and stood beside her shaking his head in disgust.

"Here ye! Here ye! Rehearsal in ruins as Roth girl causes chaos! Fiancée could be dropped! Grayson and Roth are all devastated as Roth girl ruins rehearsal!" They towns crier screeched. Raven lowered her head in embarrassment and begun to run across the bridge into the forest. "How could I do that!? I just ruined what took two years to arrange. Well at least I might not have to marry that snobby rich kid…no stop, your being selfish!" Raven continued going deeper and deeper into the forest. "Practice. That's all I need…" Clearing her throat she began her vows," she raised her left hand once again, "W-W-With this hand… no stop stuttering!" She took another breath, your cup will never through the darkness… What was that? That didn't even sound remotely right!" She sighed and lifted her head closing her eyes and re-opened them. "With this candle…with this candle…I will light your mother on fire…" Raven fell to her knees, shaking her head in her hands. "Pull yourself together Raven; you've done harder stuff then this! What are a few vows?" She stood back up sucking in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "With this hand I will lift your sorrows." Lifting her left hand once more then placed it by her side again. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine, 'Oh what's that Mr. Grayson you want me to call you dad? If you say so', with this candle I will light your way through darkness." She snapped a small branch off a tree then placed the tip on another like she was lighting a candle. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine!" Rachel swirled around placing the ring on a branch that was sticking out of the ground that was very similar to a hand. She paused then smiled brightly falling over, "I did it! I really did it!" she was cut off when she realized all of the crows sitting on trees around her when suddenly something grabbed her arm and pulled. When she looked over it was the 'branch' she had placed the ring on. Her eyes widened as she struggled to get up shaking off the arm branch thing. When she looked back at the ground she realized whatever owned the arm was trying to get out. The thing turned out to be a person, a guy to be precise; he reached his hand out to her. "I do my love." Rachel hurriedly got up and started running as fast as her feet could take her accidently running into a separate tombstone. She keeps running as she saw him following her. She turned back to see where she was going and ran into a tree. Through her hazy gaze she saw him coming closer so she shook the pain away and keep running when suddenly she was slipping on a river of ice but when the male figure got to the edge she got off and ran even faster till she got to the bridge. Rachel looked behind her as she caught her breath to see he wasn't there anymore. She sighed in relief but sucked it back in when she turned around to find him in front of her. She backed up getting a better look at the guy, he had pale skin with a blue tint and precise cut black hair with three white strips on one side. He wore black slacks with a white dress shirt that was slightly dirty and a black tux jacket with white strips on his shoulders and middle, he also wore black dress shoes. He had a white skull that held his collar together, that's when I realized everything about this guy was symmetrical except his hair. Where there was a rip in one side there was an identical one on the other side. Freaky. I dared to look into his eyes which were a stunning ember gold colour. "You may kiss the bride." His voice broke the eerie silence when suddenly he moved closer and everything went black.

Ok so, this just came out of nowhere so yeah. But I think it's cool something different. Oh yeah this fanfic will be different to the movie plot but will still have the same concept. All living cast is of Teen Titan Characters and all dead cast are Soul Eater Characters. C: So anyway, favorite, review, follow are just don't do anything. I'll leave it up to you.

-Sins out! Peace.


End file.
